If I Joined the DWMA
by River Styx1201
Summary: How my daily life at the DWMA would be if I were to personally be in the EAT class. I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters I mention in my story except River Styx.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**If I Joined To the DWMA**

I ran up the flight of stairs as fast as I could, not wanting to be late on my first day at this awesome school. Barely a week ago, the Kishin was defeated and everything was back to normal, almost. There was an article in the newspaper saying that the DWMA students Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Black Star, Soul Evans, Tsubaki, Elizabeth Thompson, and Patricia Thompson were the ones who defeated the evil bastard. I decided to join to help the world and to put my ten years of martial arts lessons to good use.

Once I got to the top of the stairs I slammed into someone and we both fell down, hitting the pavement hard. When I came to my senses, I realized that I had accidently knocked over Death the Kid. "I am so sorry," I quickly apologized and got off of him.

"No worries," he reassured me getting up to help me pick up my scattered school supplies. When he looked up to see if I was ok, he frowned and fixed my hair. "Better. Now you're symmetrical," he said with a weird half-smile. "I'm Death the Kid, but most people call me Kid."

"River Styx. I don't really have a preference for which one I'm called by," I said with a smile. I picked up my belongings then he helped me to my feet. It was the n that I stole a glance at the infamous school that is known for the meisters and weapons that come from it. "Wow. It's so …" I am completely at a loss for words to describe how magnificent and huge the building was.

"Symmetric," Kid supplied, looking in awe at his father's school.

"I was going to say huge, but that works to." I turned to him and very shyly ask "DO you, by chance, know were class crescent moon is."

"Yeah, that's the class me and my friends are in. I'll see if I can get permission from Professor Stein to show you around the school." He then led me into the school and we went around so many twists and turns until we got to a door with a sign that read "Class Crescent Moon". We went in and there was a weird guy in a lab coat with a stitch pattern on it. Even weirder was the fact that the guy had a bolt sticking through his head that he would turn frequently. "Professor Stein, is it ok if I showed the new girl around campus," Kid said as soon as he was close to him.

"Sure, but you're going to miss an exciting lesson," Professor Stein said with little excitement in his voice.

Kid walked back over to where I was standing and when we were about to leave I heard someone shouting "I am the amazing Black Star. Hahaha. I have surpassed God and defeated the Kishin. Hahaha." In the direction the words were coming from, a boy with blue spiked hair came around a corner laughing, being trailed by a raven haired girl, whose hair was up in a ponytail. When the blue haired boy notice Kid he came running over to give him a high-five with both hands. "Hey Kid, Who's the raven haired beauty?"

"I'm River Styx," I said, introducing myself to the weird boy standing in front of me.

"I bet you came here for my autograph, didn't you," he said pulling out a sharpie and piece of paper "My names Black Star and this is my weapon Tsubaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tsubaki said, bowing slightly. Then she straitened as a white haired boy and dirty blond pigtailed hair girl came up to us.

"Hi. I'm Maka and this is weapon partner, Soul," the pigtailed girl said with a smile.

I smiled back. "I'm River Styx," I said and stared as two girls who were obviously related in some way come around a corner and smile at the group that had started to gather around the classroom door.

"Hey kid, who's the new chick," the taller of the two asked.

"She's the student Father told us about, River Styx. I'm going to show her around during first period. River, these are my weapons Liz and Patty Thompson." He looked at me and he got a weird look on his face, "Of course we still need to find you a weapon partner. What's your preference in weapons?"

"I have been training in Martial Arts since I was six and my parents bought me a katana set when I was ten to help me if I ever decided to join this prestigious academy. So I guess katanas." I looked down at my feet fidgeting nervously.

"Okay. That's good because we have a set of katana's fresh out of the NOT class. The only problem is that they are twins and have only paired up with each other like Liz and Patty before they became mine," Kid explained and started down the hall after saying good-by to his friends. "All we have to do is inform my father about your weapon choice and set up a meeting so that you can match soul wavelengths and see if you are compatible with each other."

He took me around the school, showing me the library, cafeteria, balcony, infirmary, and the many passageways to get to wherever it was that I wanted to go. He also, for some strange reason, informed me to never go hunting for the legendary sword of Excalibur. After a few more twists and turns, we came to the huge doors with skull shaped door knobs. "This is the Death Room. It's where my father spends most of his time. I am bringing you here because you will have to report to him every time you complete a mission. You can either come to the Death Room or draw 42-42-564 on any mirror or reflective surface to call him."

"Is it ok to enter your father's office without a note or special request to do so?"

"Yes. If you're with me and I say it's ok," he said as he pushed the doors opened and stepped back for me to enter first. I didn't know what to expect of Lord Death's office, but what greeted me was most definitely not it. There was a line of guillotines and standing at the end of them was a mirror with a black cloaked figure standing in front of it talking to a zombie.

When the figure heard us approaching he turned around to show us a white skull mask with Black empty whole where his eyes and mouth should have been. "What's up Kiddo," he asked Kid in a chipper voice that would have made me visibly cringe if I was standing in front of anyone else. How could someone be that happy this early in the morning?

"Not much. This is that new student you were telling me about last night. She says she wants katanas as here weapon choice and on the way here I suggested that new pair that just got upgraded to the EAT class. Can you tell them to come down here?"

"Sure. What were their names again?"

"Angel and Acheron Palmer."

"Ok. Just give me a minute to get their information and call them down."

It took about thirty minutes before the twins finally made it down to the Death Room. And it turns out that they were identical twins in every way. They both had jet black hair and eyes the deepest blue I have ever seen. The only differences were their wardrobe choices. While one was dressed in blue jeans, converse and a white t-shirt, the other's dress choice closely matched mine, black leather pants, steel toed combat boots, black shirt, and a leather motorcycle jacket. "This is Angel and Acheron," Kid said pointing to the dark dressed one then the light dressed one as he said their names. "Angel, Acheron, this is River Styx. She's a new meister here and needs a weapon. She wants to be a katana meister and I suggested the two of you."

"Where cool with it," they both said simultaneously, holding their hands out to me in greeting. I shook their proffered hands and we made plans to meet at Death Bucks Café to try and match soul wavelengths and get to know each other. After that, they went back to their classes and went about their school day until the final bell rung to go home.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

If I Joined the DWMA-Part 2

The next day, I got to the academy and Kid was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at me and then took my book bag and slung it over his shoulders. "I hope you've had a lovely morning so far," he said with a little laugh.

"I was woken up at six by a phone call from Angel asking if we could get together after school to start matching soul wavelengths and fighting as if we were one. And then I had to look for my shoe which my cat somehow moved downstairs in to the living room even though she is only six months old" I explained. The whole time I ranted about how my morning had sucked, Kids smile kept getting bigger and bigger until he was laughing out loud. "Oh. You think that's funny. At least you never had the pleasure to step in cat shit and then have to hop on one foot for ten minutes just to find something to wipe it off with." I lightly punched his arm and continued up the stairs.

"Hey. Don't dis me if your morning was rough," he said still laughing. "By the way. My father wanted to speak to you about how far into your training you got." We continued up the stairs, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. He told me about how he was in Brooklyn on a mission, then out of nowhere this girl slams him into a wall and starts demanding his money while shoving a gun into his face, and that is how he met his weapon partners. Before long, they reached the death room and Kid left to go to class after telling his father that I was there.

The next hour was spent answering questions that I should have done before I started yesterday. Death offered me some tea and beignets, and we chatted like we were friends instead of headmaster and student. After that, he walked me to my class and told Professor Stein that he would have my weapon partners transferred over by tomorrow. After that, I took my seat between Kid and Soul and started taking notes over the fighting techniques that Stein was going over, even though I already knew over half of them thanks to my training.

After the first half of the school day, we walked to the cafeteria were Kid's friends, Angel and Acheron were waiting for us. "Hey, how's it going?" Maka asked politely as soon as she saw us.

"Fine," I replied sitting down next to Angel while Kid sat down across from me in between Liz and Patty. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Soul decided to over sleep, which made us argue, which in turn made me Maka chop him through the window," she said with a slight chuckle.

"And I am not paying for the window," Soul said leaning over the table to make sure Maka saw how serious he was.

I chuckled slightly and turned to Angel and Acheron. "I have some experience wielding katana's, but we will have to work together. I was thinking that we could go into the forest nearby and work on some moves that will come in handy when dealing with an attacker.

"Sure, that sounds great," Acheron said, almost too chipper for my likings. Angel merely responded with a nod and continued eating his lunch.

"We can help you with some techniques," Black Star said as he leaned over to steal some fries off of Souls plate. "I am the one who surpassed God, you know."

"That would be wonderful. But from what I hear, it was actually Maka who delivered the final blow that defeated the Kishin," I said, just to toy with him.

Everyone laughed and Soul slugged Black Star in the arm as he seethed about me calling him out. He quickly calmed down and started laughing with everyone else. "Yeah, that's right. But I softened him up for her. We'll meet you in the forest around three, alright."

"Sure," I said, picking up my cheese burger and taking a bite out of it. The rest of the lunch continued in idle chit chat until the bell rang to return to the classroom.

Professor Stein came into the room and everybody shut up and turned to face the front of the classroom. "We will continue our discussion about defensive maneuvers, but first. River, can you come down and demonstrate some of what you learned from your martial arts lessons," he said as if I had a choice in the matter.

"OK," I said hesitantly, getting up and walking down the steps as slow as possible. "Will you be my sparring partner, or will one of the other students come down for that job?"

"I will be your partner. Just attack when you're ready," he said coming out from behind his desk, still in his stitched up rolling chair. He then adjusted his screw until it clicked and lunged towards me. I side stepped him to where he went sliding past me and aimed a round house kick at his back which missed by a hairs breath. He then flipped over the back of his chair, landed behind me and captured me in a head lock.

Acting on instinct, I picked my legs up and slammed them back into Steins knee caps which caused him to drop me. Taking advantage of my position, I tried to knock his feet out from under him by swinging my leg around. He jumped over my leg and landed back on his chair with a grace that seemed impossible for a guy of his build. He then lunged at me, his hand glowing green from his soul wavelength. I quickly dodged and did three backflips before landing on the desks in the front of the room. Once I realized that he could attack with his soul wavelength without a weapon, I knew I had to change up my tactics. I had to attack him from behind before he had a chance to hit me with it.

"You're thinking too hard and your plan is all over your face," Stein said as he lunged at me again. "Try calming your breathing and analyze your surroundings. Use them to your advantage." I quickly dodged and started up the stairs. He was using his chair to his advantage, so if I went up the stairs, he couldn't stay on the chair. Perhaps then I could win this match. Just as I predicted, he followed me up the stairs encouraging my actions. "That's it. Take away the thing that gives your opponent the advantage over you."

When he was about five feet from me, I jumped onto the desks and started to leap down them towards his chair and used my weight and force to propel the chair into the far corner. I then ran at Stein side stepped to where I was behind them and struck his spin as hard as I could, accidentally throwing my soul's wavelength into him. _Did I just do what I think I just did? SWEET,_ I thought to myself staring at my hands. I quickly glanced at my teacher who was staring at me like he wanted to dissect me, which made me take a few steps back.

"I had no idea that you could attack with soul wavelengths directly River," Stein said as he retrieved his chair.

"Me neither," I said still in aw over the new power. "Can I return to my seat? For some reason I feel dizzy." I said heading back to my seat.

"Sure. Here eat this," Stein said chucking something at my head. I caught it and it turned out that it was a Hershey's chocolate bar. I stared at him and wondered why he gave it to me. "It's to rebuild your energy," he explained when he saw my confused look. "When you shot me with your soul wavelength it took a significant amount of energy with it because it was your first time doing so. In order to use that technique as a weapon, you need to further develop the power. Until then, don't use it outside of training with either me or Black Star." He then turned to the blackboard and started writing down more fighting techniques that the students had to learn.

As soon as I reached my seat, Kid turned to me and asked in a worried tone, "Are you alright? If you need to, I can escort you to the infirmary so that Ms. Nygus can check you out."

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," I said with a smile as I unwrapped the candy bar and began eating it. I could still feel Kids worried stare on me as I picked up my pencil. I turned to him and gave a reassuring smile before I turned back to my notes.

 **Kids POV**

Even though River said she's alright, I am still worried about her. I know that if someone uses more of their soul wavelength than they are used to it can leave lasting damage on both the body and soul. I now know what this feeling is that I have had ever since she slammed into me yesterday. It's love. I don't know if she feels the same way about me or not, but one thing is certain. I will let no harm befall her delicate frame. I will team up with her for the first mission that she takes, even if Liz and Patty doesn't want to go.

Throughout the rest of the school day, I keep stealing looks to see how she was doing. When she noticed me doing so, she smiled and offered me a piece of her candy. "No thank you," I mouthed at her with a smile. She then shrugged and stuck it in her mouth, picking back up her pen. I sigh and look at the clock hanging over the door. Almost two P.M. I start putting my books away as soon as Stein starts telling us our homework assignment was to practice some of the fighting moves and to study for a test on Friday. After he leaves his desk and goes out the door on his chair, hitting the bump and going flying across the floor like always, I turn to my friends. "How about we gather at my place for an after school snack and then head back up here to meet Angel and Acheron for training," I said hoping that River would agree to come.

"Sure," River replied almost automatically with a smile. "I have always been curious as to what the house of a Grim Reaper looks like." She then throws her backpack over her shoulder and whips the crumbs of her candy off in to her hand and searches for the garbage can. I can't help but watch as she skips across the room, making sure not to spill any of her crumbs. As she walks back I wonder what it would be like kiss her and if she feels the same way that I do about her. "So, are we going or are we just going to stay here standing," she said with a little smirk that brought the right side of her face up some. Usually something like that would irk me because it was asymmetric, but on her it's cute.

"Let's go people so that I can hurry up and show this girl how awesome I am," Black Star said in an excited voice. He then ran down the stairs, to the door, and ran through them with a very high pitched "YAHOO".

We all start laughing, but not River. No, she just chuckled and shook her head as if to say that boy needs some serious help. I already learned from my father that River was from Texas and that her family stayed there but insisted that she comes here since she got a full scholarship that paid for everything. But I never expected the beautiful girl that it turned out to be. I followed her down the stairs, tacking her backpack because I knew it was heavy due to everything it had in it.

When we got to my house, I saw River's eyes go wide with aw and that made me smile. It was the first time that I would actually appreciate someone other than my close family and friends being in my house. I just hope that I remembered to make everything symmetrical and tidy so that nothing will bother her.

 **River's POV**

When Kid said to come over to his place I don't know what I was expecting, but a mansion that is three stories high was not it. But that was one of the many things that I liked about him. Not only was he sweet and charismatic, he exceeded my expectations every time he did something. And it was then I noticed something. I love him. Maybe love wasn't the right word to use because we had only just met, but I knew what I was feeling was something I had never felt before. Not even to my ex-boyfriend down in Texas.

When I sent in the tape of all of my good moments of fighting in an attempt to get into the school, the last thing I expected was to get into the academy, let alone a full scholarship that supplied me with a house and the books and school materials I needed. And now, I have strong feelings for Lord Deaths son and heir. I know that he doesn't have the same feelings for me. He can't. I'm some poor girl who doesn't have much and he's a God, for crying out loud. He could never fall for something like me. "You have a fantastic home," I said once we reach the kitchen. And there is one word that I know would describe it to his likings. "It's so symmetric and beautiful."

"Thank you," Kid said with a smile. "I try to keep it perfect but there are somethings that don't like to stay perfectly symmetrical. For example the candles that are always lit by the painting at the front entrance." He gave a little grumble and Liz patted him on the back affectionately. For some reason I got a little jealous of it. It's not like I'm the one who's his weapon, and I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend somewhere. I sigh as Patty comes into the room with a tray of muffins.

'Thanks for the snack," I said smiling at how my mother used to come to the dojo with different sweets and healthy snakes for the kids in my class. "As my mother always told me, 'it's not good to train on an empty stomach'." I gave a sad little laugh. I miss my family, but they had a life and jobs of their own. They couldn't afford moving all the way from Texas to Nevada so that I could chase my own dreams, and I couldn't allow them to through their lives away because of me.

"Is everything alright," Maka said as she noticed the sad look on my face.

"Yeah, just home sick I guess."

"Don't worry," Black Star said around a mouth full of muffin. "Once we get started, you'll have the time of your life." He then gave a goofy smile that sent crumbs flying everywhere. "Oops," he said staring at kid to see his reaction.

"I'll get the broom and a wet wash cloth," Patty said, running off to get the cleaning supplies before Kid started freaking out.

I thought the best thing to do was to take Kids mind off of the matter entirely so I quickly asked, "Hey Kid. Where do you keep the cups?" I started to get up and went towards the cupboard that he pointed to. I only went a few steps before I hit a slick part in the floor and started to fall backwards. Next thing I know, Kid is right by my side, clutching me up against his chest and staring at me as if he were afraid to let go. He then coughed and set me back down on my feet.

"Are you okay," he asked, scanning me from head to toe as if to reassure himself that I didn't get injured in any way.

"Fine. Just didn't see the water that someone spilled and didn't think to mention it to anyone," I said staring at Black Star, the only one with a glass of water. I then glanced down at my watch and noticed the time. "It's two fifty, we have to get going or we will be late for our training session." After that everyone grabbed their bag, except Kid got to mine before I did and slung it over his shoulder, and headed out the door.

 **Kid's POV**

When I noticed River starting to fall, I acted on instinct. I teleported beside her and clutched her to my torso as if she were my very breath. When she looked up into my eyes I could tell that she was a bit startled to end up in my arms instead of on the ground. "Are you okay," I asked looking her up and down to reassure myself that she wasn't hurt.

"Fine. Just didn't see the water that someone spilled and didn't think to mention it to anyone," she then turned her head towards Black Star and then at her watch. "It's two fifty, we have to get going or we will be late for our training session." I quickly grabbed her backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I really didn't feel like going to the practice, but I knew that if I didn't, I wouldn't see her again until tomorrow. At least this way, I will have an excuse to walk her home and spend more time with her. By the look in her eye's, I can tell that she is contemplating what that spark between us was. I just hope that I will somehow find the courage to ask her out. I wonder what she likes to do. For now, I just have to steadily get close enough to her to learn her like and dislikes and then try to figure out how best to make her mine.


	3. Chapter 3:Tragedy

A/N-This is my first fan fiction ever and while some of my ideas are not originals, I find them interesting. I have read/watched the manga/anime and loved them both equally. I am trying to keep the characters in character as much as possible, but there will be moments when that isn't so. The only character I have a problem with in the original is Excalibur and I will only mention him once (in the first chapter) just to show my distaste. Without further a due, chapter 3.

 **Kid's POV**

It was almost time for school to start, and still no sign of River in her normal wardrobe of black leather pants, black V-neck tee, black leather jacket, and her steel toed boats that I am pretty sure has a blade concealed with in them (A/N: got the idea for the concealed weapons in boots from Sherrilyn Kenyon's books. She's an amazing author and I highly recommend her Dark-Hunter series). I tried to call five times already but there was no answer on her home phone or cell. I sighed and headed up the stairs. If I lingered any longer I would be late for class and Stein would make me stand in the hall like he did on the day we first learned about group resonance. I took my seat and tried to pay as much attention to the nutty professor as I could, but I couldn't shake this bad feeling.

The bell finally rang for lunch and I made up my mind about what I would do. "I'm going over to River's house to see if she's ok. Liz, Patty, stay here while I go check."

"Okay," Patty said laughing about whatever she was thinking of. I gathered up my materials and went outside as quickly as I could, careful to avoid all mirrors just in case my father decided to get a little nosy about my personal affairs. Once I got outside, I summoned Beelzebub and flew as quickly as I could to her house. I knocked on her door and backed up to stare at her windows.

I then waited a few minutes before I knocked again and they shouted "River. It's me, Kid. You in there." When no one answered I tried the doorknob, surprised that it opened without resistance. I went in and shut the door behind me, calling out for river once again. When she still refused to answer, I used my soul perception ability and figured out that she was upstairs and that something was off about her soul. It seemed sad somehow. I followed the path until I reached the door were the soul was tucked away and knocked gently. "River, I'm coming in." I then opened the door and found River curled up on her bed, crying. "Hey, what's wrong," I said running over to her and pulling her into my arms, ignoring the fact that she was only half dressed.

All she did in response was throw her arms around my neck, buried her face in my hair and cried. I gently took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders and just provided her the comfort she needed. I didn't know what was wrong, or how long we sat there, but I could tell that she needed a friend now more than ever.

 **River's POV**

I don't know how long a held onto Kid, all I knew was that my world was falling apart and I needed something solid to keep me grounded. All I remember about the time before Kid arrived was receiving the phone call that knocked me off kilter and turned my world upside down. "I have to return to Texas," I whispered barely audible to my own ears.

"Can you please repeat that," Kid said pulling back a little bit so that he could look down at me and pull his jacket farther around my torso. He looked so worried about me.

"I have to go back to Texas," I repeated on the verge of tears again. "Somethings happened to my family. The authorities said it looked like a robbery gone wrong, but from what they described." I closed my eyes, stopping the new flood of tears before they could escape. "It sounded like a Kishin attack. I have to go back. It's all my fault," I broke off into another round of sobs and buried my face back into Kids chest.

"Shh. It's ok. I've got you." He just kept whispering that into my ear and rubbing my back until I calmed down again. When I looked at the clock, I noticed that it was well after six.

"We have to contact Lord Death and see about me taking a leave of absence from school to go check out the situation," I said getting up to go straiten myself. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop. "What are you doing? I have-" he placed a hand over my mouth before I could finish my argument. The next words out of his mouth surprised me.

"You can't go alone," he said with a slight blush. I will contact my father, Liz, Patty, Angel, and Acheron while you take a shower and inform them of the situation and our plans." As surprised as I was over that, I never expected what he did next to happened next.

 **Kid's POV**

Without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Then I kissed the tears from her lashes and placed my forehead against hers. "Go take your shower. I'll start contacting everybody." She pulled away giving me a brave smile through her tears. I waited until she was locked in her bathroom before I touched my lips. Hers were as soft as freshly fallen snow in the winter. I sighed and then used my powers to get into contact with my father, once I was out of River's bedroom, for obvious reasons.

"Hello, hello, good to see you Kiddo," father greeted in his ever chipper voice. Then in his more serious voice he said, "What is this I hear about you skipping the second half of the school day."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," I said calmly and as deadpan as I could. "When River didn't show up for school I got worried and decided to go check up on her. When I got to her house, I found her crying and saying that the Texas authorities called…" I trailed off as I saw the look on his face. "You already knew about her family, didn't you?" I was shocked that he had refused to share the information with me when he knew how I felt about her.

"I learned about it and was planning on sending a team over there to investigate the matter. I didn't think that the authorities would be so careless with their actions and inform her."

I sighed in disgust as I ran through all of what I just discovered. "You can cancel the team you assigned it to. River and I, along with our weapons, will take the assignment and investigate the possible Kishin attack," I quickly said before he could get a word out. "Along with that, if you say we can't go there to investigate the matter, then River and I will need a leave of absence. Her, to prepare the funeral arrangements, and me because she doesn't need to go through this alone." I saw that he wanted to decline the cards I was setting up, but he couldn't and he knew it.

"Fine. I'll inform your teachers that you will be going on the assignment. Just be careful and keep an eye on her." He sighed looking defeated. "I was trying to prevent her from having to do this. Her grief will cloud her judgement and she will need a friend more than ever." He then gave me the instructions to receive our travel information. He also said that River still had her driver's license for Texas. After I finished talking to my father, I called all of my friends and informed them on what happened and the plan.

TIME SKIP

When River finally came out of the bathroom, everyone I had notified was already gathered in her living room to offer their condolences and good lucks for the mission. "River," I said softly to get her attention. She looked over at me and blushed a little. "Our flight will take off tomorrow morning at nine, so I'll be by to pick you up at eight. You're weapons are already packed and will be spending the night here so that we will be able to get there on time."

"Ok," she said with a small smile, then continued to nibble on the muffin she was eating. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, causing every pair of eyes to stare at us. She ignored them and laid her head on my upper arm in an affectionate way. Then she got up and went to a closet to retrieve her suitcase. I went and took it from her with the others trailing and offering to help pack her things for the trip. She then started laughing and asked, "Do any of you even know what Texas weather is in late August? Trust me, its hot spelt with a capital H."

That had everyone laughing and a smile plastered to River's beautiful face. I wanted to find a way to keep it there, but I also knew that it is hard to get over the death of a family member that you care deeply about. But one thing is for sure and that is the fact that she will never be alone during the grieving process.

 **River's POV**

I turned and stared at Kid as he watched me pick out clothes for the trip. I decided to pack a bathing suit because I knew that it would still be warm when we got there and I loved to swim. It helped to clear the mind and allowed me to think about things I needed to keep my attention on. When I saw his confused look about why I chose a bathing suit I simply said, "I told you. Hot. It is still technically swimming season down there."

For the next few hours, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Angel, Acheron, Kid and I laughed and joked around as we discussed things other than what was actually plaguing my thoughts. The only one who seemed to be able to see through the mask I put in place was Kid. When I looked at him, he would smile and I would blush, remembering the feel of his soft lips on mine. His comforting words as he held me while I cried. We both know the unspoken truth. We love each other, and nothing will ever change that.

At around ten, everyone started to file out of my house one at a time. I showed Angel and Acheron to the guest bedrooms and where everything was kept. When I came back into the living room, Kid was still there straightening things up for me. I smiled and walked over to him. "You know you don't have to do that," I said wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his back.

"I know, but you've had a rough day. Go on to bed. I'll finish cleaning up and then lock the door when I leave." He patted my arm then turned around, giving me a peck on the cheek before we disentangled.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." I then went upstairs and got ready for bed.

 **Kid's POV**

I stared after River, wanting to make sure that she was well enough to take on the mission. I sighed and went back to cleaning up the mess that Black Star made on her coffee table. _I should have come over here sooner instead of going on to class. To think that she was all alone when she received that information_ , I thought to myself. I will never forgive this transgression. She might not think much of it, but I do. I will always be there for her, now and forevermore. "I'm sorry," I whispered towards where she disappeared and left her house. When I reached the fence I turned back and saw her watching me through her bedroom window. She waved goodbye and I blew her a kiss as I summoned my skateboard. As I traveled back towards my mansion, I thought about the day to come and how it would most likely impact my one true love. A raven haired beauty that goes by the name River Styx. Or to me, my precious rose.


	4. Chapter 4: Confirmation

**River's POV**

I woke up to a slight knock on my bedroom door. Grumbling under my breath, I got up, stretched, and looked at the clock. "Shoot," I said as I leaped out of bed, donned my black robe and slung opened my door. Waiting on the other side was Kid with a smile on his face.

"You ready yet," he said mockingly. I playfully shoved him out of the way and went into the bathroom to take a shower and straitened up. I could barely hair Kid laughing as he walked away from the bathroom door and down the stairs. About ten minutes later, I went down stairs to find Kid and our weapons sitting around the dining room table eating pancakes with a fresh batch for me sitting next to Kid. "Morning sleeping beauty," he said mockingly as I sat down. He then leaned over and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush.

"Morning, my prince in black armor," I said with a lazy smile as I poured syrup on my pancakes. I quickly finish up my breakfast and puts some coffee into a coffee mug so that it doesn't spill on the way to the airport. "Everyone ready," I ask heading towards the door with everyone hot on my heels. When we got outside and saw the car I would be driving all I could do was gawk at it. It was a sleek silver Porsche. "Your dad is actually going to allow us to borrow that for the ENTIRE time we are Texas," I said in disbelief.

"Yep. And the best part is you get to drive since you have your license for Texas still," he said with a smile on his face as he jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. I got into the passenger seat as our weapons got into Angel's car, a blood-red mustang convertible. Once everyone was situated, we started toward the airport, my stomach growing tighter with each minute that passed.

TIME SKIP

 **Kid's POV**

I turned to stare at River, who was sleeping with her head on my shoulder. We were almost to Texas and I was still wondering how she'll react when she had to go in to confirm the identities of her deceased loved ones. I wish that I could read souls as clearly as dad could. Then I might be able to help her with the grieving process. Right now the only good thing about being a reaper for me is owning a private jet so that I know everything is perfectly symmetrical. I would give anything to save my rose the pain of loss.

"Death the Kid," the pilot said over the intercom. "We will be arriving in a few minutes. Please wake the sleeping passengers and have them sit up right for the landing." I sighed and turned towards River to gently shake her awake, then I had a better plan.

 **River's POV**

I came awake to the most wonderful sensation ever. Kid was kissing me awake. While it might have been cheesy, it was still a sweet gesture that made me smile and blush. I slowly opened my eyes to see what the problem was. "We're going to be landing soon," he said quietly and kissed my forehead. Then he went to wake the others the more traditional way.

As we landed, I gently combed my fingers through my hair to straighten it out. First we would stop by Motel 6 to check into our room and then we would go verify my family's identifications. As soon as I thought about it my eyes started misting and I ran into the bathroom. There was a soft knock on the door that I ignored. "River, are you ok," I heard Kid ask with worry in his voice.

I tried to stifle my crying so that he wouldn't know, but it was a lost cause. "I'm fine," I said, voice sounding week to my own ears. I wiped away the tears on my face and left the bathroom, Kid standing right next to it. "I said I was fine," I repeated and went back to my seat to gather my bags.

Once we landed, we went to our cars and I double checked to make sure that I had my license in my pocket. Then I turned the keys and drove out of the airport and to Motel 6. It wasn't a long drive, just a slow one due to that fact that it was the middle of rush hour. _Why is it called rush hour when nothing moves?_ I thought to myself as we made the final turn and the motel came into sight.

 **Kid's POV**

I could tell that River was upset about her family's passing. When we parked I got out and walked around to open up her door then talk to the others. "We're going in to get the rooms, stay out here for a minute." With that we went inside and up to the counter.

"Hello. Welcome to Motel 6. What may I do for you?" the receptionist said with a smile plastered to her face that I could tell was faked.

River smiled and responded with as much kindness as was in her heart. "Hello, may we have two rooms please." She then dug into her pocket to pull out her ID to show to lady.

"Sure, how long are you planning on staying," she said as she rung up the bill.

"One month," River said with a sigh and I rubbed her back to comfort her, and to keep my mind off of the poorly arranged brochures in the containers on the counter. Once the price was rung up, I reached the credit machine and paid for the rooms before River could even pull out her card. I could tell that she wanted to argue, but she kept her mouth shut.

Once we got the key cards, we went up to our rooms and unpacked. River and I got one room and the weapons shared the other. I looked over to where she was flipping through the stations on the TV, and when she got to a crime show with an old dude and a Goth female in a white lab coat, her eye's started misting up before she quickly turned off the TV and threw the remote away from her. "Is everything…" it was then that I realized something. That must have been her mother's favorite show that she had told me about. I silently went over to her and hugged her. I knew this would have been difficult for her, but if that is how she reacted just by seeing something her mother liked, there would be no way she could make it through identifying her family without me there to comfort her. "Hey," I said getting her attention. I gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed the once still on her lashes away. "Why don't we go over to that waffle place to get something to eat?"

She nodded and then hugged me. "Thanks," she said very quietly before she got up and went into the bathroom. I used my soul perception to see how she was actually doing. Though it still seemed sad, she was most definitely better than she had when I found her yesterday. I sighed and went to tell the others that we were going to get something to eat, and of course they wanted to come to.

"Is everything okay," I heard River say as she left our room to see me in the doorway of the other's rooms.

"Yeah, I informed them of our plans and they also wanted food, so." I then shrugged my shoulders and wrapped her in my arms. I loved the feel of her there. Pressed up against me and hugging me back. She was about half a foot shorter than me and fit perfectly in my arms. As the others came out, we disentangled ourselves and walked over to the Waffle House right next door. I ordered a grilled cheese and a soda, River had some pancakes and chocolate milk, the others had a variety of pancakes and waffles, which made me cringe at how much it was going to make a mess.

After we were done and River payed for the food, we went back to our motel rooms and started going over the plan for today. It was already four P.M. and we needed to be at the police station at five. I wanted to do everything in my power to lift her spirits, but the only thing that will heal a shattered heart is love and time. I will give her as much love as I have and more. Sighing, I continued to review the plan with River and our weapons.

TIME SKIP

"Are you the DWMA investigators," the police receptionist asked us.

"Yes, we would like to see the bodies and my partner here is the person who can confirm the identities of the victims," I said noticing how River winced as I was forced to act as stuck up as the policeman was. I turned towards her and mouthed I'm sorry, which she just shrugged off.

"But you're children, are you not."

"Death the Kid, Lord Death's son and Grim Reaper. This is my meister partner River Styx, the only surviving member of the family that was killed, and your people carelessly informed her about their passing. The other four are our weapons. If you have any more problems, call my father. If not, can we proceed?" I didn't mean to be rude, but that was the fiftieth time that he pointed out that we were kids.

"I think I'll like to talk to your father. What's his number?" he asked turning to get his phone.

I stopped him and pulled a mirror out of my jacket pocket. As I "dialed" my father's number, I couldn't help but say, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." I then handed the mirror over.

By the look on the look on the officer's face, I could tell that father had picked up. Which was confirmed when I heard his high pitched voice go "Hiya, it's good to see ya. Your calling about the people I sent to investigate the accident. Yes, they are students, and yes, Kid is my son. They will need access to all the evidence and crime scene."

"Yes sir. Right away Lord Death," the officer said, then handed me back the mirror. "Right this way please. He then led the way to the autopsy area and opened up the steel door and pulled the bodies out. "Miss, can you please confirm that these are your relatives." After she nodded, I shielded her eye's until the policeman uncovered all the bodies, then I slowly uncovered them. "Are they your family?"

 **River's POV**

I couldn't breathe as my worst fears were confirmed. I nodded and then ran out of the room. I had barely left the room before someone grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't have to be told who it was. He put his arms around me and just allowed me to cry. "It's okay. I've got you," Kid said as he rubbed my back. Soon the other's joined us out in the hallway and the policeman went back to his post after saying that that was all they needed and that he was sorry.

After a few more minutes I was able to pull myself together and got my emotions under control. "Next stop is my house right," I said my voice sounding hollow to my own ears.

Kid stared at me as if he was looking at my soul, which he probably was considering his soul perception was so strong. "Are you sure you want to do that," he asked, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. I simply nodded and went out to the car. Kid suggested he drive and I didn't argue. I gave him the directions and then stayed quiet for the duration of the trip. Kid turned the radio onto 96.5 and _Bruno Mars It Will Rain_ was playing. I sighed, knowing that that was exactly how I felt. The pain was almost too much to bear. I wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry, but I knew we had a mission to do. To protect anyone else from going through what I am suffering right now.

When we reached my old house, I steeled myself for what I would see. "If you want, you can wait in the car and I'll go in and look around," Kid said trying to get through to me. I shook my head and went to the door. It was unlocked and when I pushed it opened I had to stop myself from running. The police said that they had already collected all the evidence they needed and that I could start clearing it out as soon as I was ready. I walked inside, over the shattered and upturned coffee table, passed the cracked mirror, and then towards the stairs that I knew as well as the back of my hand. All of it was covered in the blood of my family.

I felt the tears running down my face as I reached my parent's bedroom. I went in and saw that it hadn't been touched. It still looked as though they would come in here for bed at any moment. I sighed and went over to their closet and found the one thing that I wanted to take with me. Mother's jewelry box. It had a note engraved into the top that said it was for me when she passed. I opened it up and on top were my parent's wedding rings. I let out a small whimper as I reached inside and pulled them out. I then slid mothers on my right hand and papa's, left. I then set the jewelry box down and then moved past Kid and went to all the other rooms in the house. I got a memento from all of the rooms but mine. I then got the jewelry box again and took it out to the car and set it in the trunk.

Angel and Acheron came over and started to offer me comfort while Kid searched the house for signs that it was a Kishin. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

 **Kid's POV.**

I searched through the house thoroughly and found definite signs that a Kishin was responsible for the attacks. I sighed and went to go out to the car when my eyes fell to something on the bookshelf. I pulled it out and discovered that it was a photo album, starting from her parent's wedding and ended on the day she left for the DWMA. I closed it and then went out to the car with it, thinking that River would want it for when she wants her family back. When I got to the car, I was surprised to find her asleep in Angel's arms. For some reason that sight made me a little jealous. "We're ready to go. I said putting the photo album in the back as Angel situated River in the passenger seat of the car and then went to his.

At the hotel room, I tucked her into her bed and then climbed into it and held her close. I can usually go a while without sleep, so I decided to stay up just in case she needed me. I will not leave her side while she is grieving and she needs to know that she is not alone. Tomorrow I will worry about finding the Kishin. Right now all I want to do is be here for her. She never deserved what happened to her. In one fell swoop, her entire world came crashing down. Now I'm going to do anything in my power to fix it. I will find the monsters who did this and make them pay. But for now, all I can do is lay here and watch as she sleeps. "I will help you get closure," I said in a low voice as I pulled the blankets around her some further. This darkness will pass over, my only concern is if she will be complete when the light finally shines again.


	5. Chapter 5: Swimming

**A/N- Please review and leave comments on how I can make the story better. I feel as though it is going very slow. Thanks.**

 **River's POV**

I woke up to the feel of someone rubbing my back in a circular motion. Forgetting were I was, I snapped up and slung a punch at the person responsible. Kid grabbed my arm in a gentle but firm grip to stop the punch from hitting him in the groin. "It's ok," he whispered into my arm and guided my arm back to my side. "I didn't know you would react that way. If I had, I wouldn't have started doing it."

"It's ok. I'm the one who over reacted," I said sitting up and stretching. I then got up and went into the bathroom for a shower and to take care of other necessities. When I came out, Kid was setting up a breakfast at the counter. "What's this?" I ask as I walked over to him.

"Breakfast. I stepped out a few minutes before you woke up and got it from Waffle House." He then pulled out the chair and offered it to me. I then sat down and he went back to the bed and turned on the TV, quickly skipping past channel twenty-one.

"After I'm done eating I'm going to go swimming," I said between bites.

He looked at me with a smile and said, "Ok. I'm coming with, but I won't be swimming."

I chuckled as I got up and took my dishes to the sink. "You do know that I might be able to persuade you into the water," I said wiggling my eyebrows. I actually plan on calling him to the side of the pull and pulling him in. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he got a completely different image. I laughed, grabbed my bathing suit, and went into the bathroom to change.

 **Kid's POV**

I watched as River grabbed her black bikini and sashayed into the bathroom. I couldn't believe what she just said. I didn't want to swim because I didn't want to look like a fool in-front of her, but the more I thought of it, the more I wish I had grabbed my swimming trunks. "I am such an idiot," I said under my breath and went to tell the others that we're going to the pool.

"CAN I COME," Patty squealed as she jumped off of the bed and ran to the door.

"Sure."

"Yay," she quickly ran and got her own bikini and went into the bathroom to quickly change.

"You're all welcome to come, just meet us at the pool," I heard River say behind me. When I turned around I saw that she had her bath robe on and a bag of things she would need in one hand. I noticed that she still had sunscreen on her face and I subconsciously reached up and finished rubbing it in. She looked at me and then grabbed my hand and led me to the pool.

Once there, she pulled off her robe and I had to quickly stop myself from gaping at her exposed flesh, and failing miserably. "I'm going to sit over here," I said taking a seat next to where she had set her bag.

"Ok," she said, diving into the deep end of the pool. I watched as she started a slow breast stroke and did laps around the pool until the others got there. After a few minutes of them playing a game with a beach ball, River swam over to where I was sitting. "Kid, can you come here real quick, I think I have a cut on my back."

I got up and went to the side of the pool. As I leaned over to look at her back, River grabbed my hand and pooled me into the pool. I was completely stunned as I came above the water, coughing unceremoniously. She laughed and quickly swam away as I lunged at her. "You deceitful little pixie," I shouted as I chased her around the pool. I quickly caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist as she squealed. "Hold your breath," I whispered into her ear. Once I was sure that she had a tight seal, I dunked her head under the water. She then slipped out of my hold and swam behind me, kissed the small of my back, and popped back up.

She was laughing and that was like music to my ears. She then dived back under the water and swam to the stairs. When she reached our table she pulled a speaker out of her bag and turned on the Eagles _Hotel California_. With a sad smile she dived back into the pool.

 **River's POV**

I got out of the pool and turned on my Eagles music. I gave a sad smile as the intro to _Hotel California_ began and I dived back into the pool. My mother used to play these songs all the time and I loved to hear them. Now more than ever before. I came up beside Kid and hugged him. "Aren't you gonna go change into your swimming trunks now," I asked giving him a kiss just below his ear. I received a shudder from him before he disentangled from my arms.

"I don't have any swimming trunks or shorts to change into, but I do need to get out of these wet clothes," he said pulling away. "So if you'll excuse me." He then got out of the pool and grabbed the room key. I sighed and swam over to Liz.

"Why doesn't he like swimming," I asked staring off in the direction that Kid disappeared.

"We don't really know why. Just that he never has swam around us," she was also staring.

I shrugged and swam away. I was trying to understand everything that had happened to me in the past few days. I want to understand why me, of all people. What did I do to deserve this torture? I spent a good portion of the day at the pool. Kid soon came back out and the others went back in. I was about to do another lap when Kid came to the edge of the pool and offered me some water and a hamburger from Whataburger. "Here. Eat something," he said gently. I pulled myself out of the water and wrapped a towel around me. The sun was just about to set and I was still no closer to understanding anything that had happened. I took the hamburger and ate it along with the fries that he had left at the table. He took another towel and began to dry my hair. It felt good and when he accidentally brushed his fingers against my neck I gave a little moan.

After I finished eating we went back into the motel room and prepared for tonight. We were finally going after the kishin who had destroyed my life, who had taken everyone who had meant something to me before I joined the DWMA. I pulled on my combat boots and made sure that the blades hidden there didn't stick as they released. Retracting them I turned to look at Kid. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. "We will get it," he said, penetrating my mind with his sharp golden eyes. "I promise." He then kissed me on the forehead and pulled me into a hug. "I promise," he whispered again in my ear.

 **Kid's POV**

I don't know how to explain it, but something was off with River. She seemed more determined than ever. My major fear right now is losing her to a stupid move on either of our parts. My mind kept going through all of the possible outcomes of this night. I knew that we had to get the kishin. I would not stop until it was dead. But the main worry on my mind right now was if River will live long enough to be happy again.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. I plan on making the next chapter when they hunt the Kishin because I have yet to have any night time activities. Please continue reading and I hop you enjoy. I would love to hear any commentary and a shout out to November Novels for being the first one to leave a review and give me any sort of idea on how to continue. Have a lovely how ever many days it takes me to put up the next chapter. Until then, peace.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight

**Kid's POV**

We walked around the town, searching every crack and crevice for the Kishin. Since River's soul perception wasn't strong yet, I was using mine to try and narrow down the location. After a few hours I suggested we go back to the motel and try again tomorrow night. She stiffened and turned sharply to the left just as a blade skimmed past our heads. It was then that I sensed the Kishin's soul. River did a backflip and grabbed her weapons out of the air just in time to deflect another knife aimed at her heart. We heard an evil laugh coming from the shadows.

"Kid, twelve o'clock," River shouted as another knife flew past my arm.

"Liz, Patty, transform," I shouted. They quickly changed and came to a rest in my hand. I marveled the familiar weight and feel of the cool gun metal grain in my hand. I used my soul perception and pinpointed the kishin's location to our right. We were back to back and I was ready for the fight to come. River jerked her head to the right and ran into the shadow and all I saw were sparks as her weapons hit the kishin's weapons.

"RIVER," I shouted as I saw her get a cut across her forearm that that caused her to drop Angel (He can tell by using his perception abilities). As the kishin was about to deliver the finishing blow, she stomped her heel and kicked at the kishin's head. She then grabbed Angel and quickly retreated to a safe distance.

The kishin followed her out of the shadows and gave a sickening smile. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? A reapers soul. Delicious." It said as it inched closer. "And a soul strong enough it could very well be a reapers." It than came at us so fast I barely had time to dodge its next attack.

I stole a quick glance at River and saw the nasty gash on her right shoulder. Clenching my jaw tight I reeled in my anger before I lost control. That would be a fatal mistake none of us could afford. I shot the kishin multiple times, slowly making my way over to where River was standing with her weapons at ready. "You ok," I asked, worry filling my tone.

"Yeah. Just make an opening for me to get close to the kishin," she said, determination written clear on her face.

 **River's POV**

"Yeah. Just make an opening for me to get close to the kishin," I said, too determined to really register any pain or the concern in Kids voice.

"Ok," he said, firing his guns straight at the kishin. Once I saw my opening I took it.

I quickly ran behind the kishin and kicked its spine as hard as I could. It spin around and slung its blade at my head. I ducked, narrowly avoiding the dangerous blade, and then swung Acheron up and caught it in the arm.

I was concentrating too much on the fight that I barely registered Kids scream before I felt something stab me through the chest. The pain was too much and I dropped to the ground, barely keeping hold of my weapons. The last thing I saw was kid killing the creatures as everything went to black.

 **Kid's POV**

"RIVER," I shouted as I saw the second kishin coming out of the blackened shadows. _How could I have missed it_? Right as she would have finished off the first the second stabbed her straight through the chest. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as furry and disbelief flowed strong through my veins. I couldn't lose her.

Angel quickly transformed and took Acheron from her other hand and started to fight the Kishin's. I quickly fired my gun, killing the two beasts and ran to River and checked her pulse. It was weak and getting weaker. "Dammit," I whispered and started putting pressure onto her wound. She was already unconscious, but I could still feel her soul's wavelength circling around her. I quickly called 911 and continued to put pressure on the wound with Angel going to the corner and waving down the ambulance.

Once we got her into the ambulance, the paramedics asked me a bunch of questions about her and her medical history. I answered with all I had learned from her file and everything she had told me about herself. Once we reached the hospital I got out and followed them as far as the doctors would allow me to go. If only I had a healing wavelength like Marie does. I could have healed her by now and she would be ok and whole.

I quickly informed my father and friends about what happened and they all told me to call as soon as I had more information about River's progress.

It seemed like an eternity before I got any information regarding River's health. When I heard the door open, I looked up and the doctor came out with a sad expression on his face.

 _NO, not her,_ was all I could think.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry if this was a short chapter, but I ran out of ideas for what to do next. Maybe after a good nights sleep I will have a few more ideas. Please continue to be faithful readers and I might only have a few more chapters to this story before I start a new story. Shout out to my school mate C for helping me express myself and finally get up the courage to post something where other's can read it. Please leave a review and I hope you all have lovely lives. RS**


	7. Chapter 7:Aftermath

**Kid's POV**

I stood there standing, just staring as they lowered the caskets into the ground. Tears fell down the face of the women who stood next to me. The sound like daggers to my heart. I reached over and pulled River to me and just held her. It was only a week ago when the police had officially closed her family's case and released their bodies for burial. All of our DWMA friends were there. Everyone wearing the proper attire for a funeral. We had the bodies shipped back to Death City so that she could be close to her family and so that my father could also be there to provide comfort for her.

I stroked her head, all the way through her perfectly symmetrical hair. I was so afraid that I had lost her when the doctor came out covered in blood and with a sorrowful face.

*FLASHBACK*

"Is she," I asked in a silent voice, prepared to punch him if he gave an answer that I didn't like. Liz, knowing my intentions, got between me and the doctor and asked if River would be alright.

"She'll be just fine. Pending an infection." The doctor said not realizing that he was on thin ice. "She will need to stay here for a week or so, so that we can keep an eye on her recovery. After a bit of physical therapy, she should have full control of her right arm again. If you want, I can lead you back to her room," he said noticing me staring off in the direction of where I felt her strong soul. It was like a siren's song, calling me to the beauty that I knew awaited me.

Just like a siren, she would be the death of me. I would not be able to continue without her. I love her and nothing will change that.

*END FLASHBACK*

We were now at the after dinner and Soul was playing a mournful melody that somehow showed the pain that only showed on River's soul. Liz came up and hugged her and handed her a piece of German chocolate cake. I reached over and grabbed her hand in a soft yet firm grip to reassure her that she would never be alone again.

 **River's POV**

I looked at all of my friends that were gathered here. There were my friends from the DWMA and from Texas. All offering me the support I needed to get through this dreadful day. I stared at the man next to me. The man who is obsessed with symmetry yet would throw the balance off just to save me.

When I came to in the hospital, the first thing I noticed was Kid standing over me with worry in his eyes. Then I noticed that the right sleeve of his jacket had been ripped off and he wasn't freaking out. "You're awake," he had said right before Angel came barging in with a bouquet of white roses.

"Where did you want me to put these…RIVER," he shouted running over and giving me a light hug. I will never forget the look on their faces as they explained to me what happened after I blacked out. My favorite was the part where Kid had destroyed his own clothes to make a compress until the ambulance had shown up. I smiled at Kid and he smiled back and kissed my forehead.

I will never leave him, not ever. He is my one true love and nothing can stop that or prevent me from going to the fiery depths of hell just to see his smiling symmetrical self.

TIME SKIP

 **Kid's POV**

It was late and River was curled up against my side. There were still tracks of tears on her face as she finally fell asleep. I stayed still for another few minutes before Liz and Patti entered the TV room. "Hey, how's she doing," Liz asked and sat down on the other side of River.

"She's still pretty upset about losing her family. But I will never leave her alone in this dark cruel world that stole them from her."

Patti came forward and knelt down in front of River, pushing her hair from her face. "Shouldn't you put her to bed, she looks kind of cramped," Patti said in a worried voice. I just held River tighter and pulled her into my lap. Her head rested into the crook of my neck and I couldn't resist burring my face in her soft, raven colored hair. I love her and nothing will change that. I would walk bare footed across hot coals and broken glass just to see her smile, to feel her warm touch on my cheeks. She is mine and I will never give her up. I will do whatever I can to protect her and nobody would be able to steal her from me.

I said goodnight to the girls and carried her upstairs and laid her gently on my bed then curled up behind her. I then fell asleep with her back up against my chest and my face buried in her hair.

* * *

 **A/N-Another short chapter but the next one might be longer. Please continue to read and I hope you have a lovely day.**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**A/N-Finally finished with my first fanfic ever. I know this chapter is cliche. but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. I MIGHT make one were Kid has a twin sister, but that is a HUGE might. Well Read, Enjoy, and Review please.**

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

 **Kid's POV**

I quickly went around the room and made sure that the room was set up perfectly. I still can't believe that this day is finally happening. I helped with the planning and made sure that everything went exactly as River had planned for this day. I love that women with all my heart. Sure we are only twenty-one and we have our whole life ahead of us, but I want to spend it with her, and only her. This will be the most fantastic day in my life, even if River's plans for the decorations weren't symmetrical. I love her and that's all that matters.

 **River's POV**

I can't believe this day was actually here. I was getting married. Even though it wasn't like I imagined it when before I came to the DWMA, I still love how it turned out. I love the crazy man I am now tying my life to, but he stole my heart when he fixed my pigtails after I ran into him. Lord Death would be the pastor who officiated the wedding, and Spirit would be the one to hand me over to Kid in place of my father. Tsubaki, Maka, Liz and Patti were my Maids of Honor, and Black Star, Soul, Angel and Acheron were Kid's Groomsmen. I was so nervous as I did my make-up and hair and made sure that everything was symmetrical with our dresses and stuff. Kid agreed with me that if I did the decorations and layout design, then I had to make the dresses symmetrical.

I gave Angel and Acheron pictures of how I wanted everything set up so that Kid couldn't change anything. I had spent the past thirty minutes making sure that every detail of my wedding gown and make up was correct. There was a knock on the door and then Maka came in in the purple knee length dress I was making all of the girls wear. The guys were wearing suits and I threatened Black Star that if he was sloppy in his dress than I would put him in a frilly pink dress and have him parade throughout the ball room. "We're almost ready to start, what about you?"

"A little bit nervous," I said running my hands down my dress.

"Don't worry. You look perfect," she said stepping aside to let Spirit into the room.

"It's eight. Time to start this thing," he said with a smile and hooked his arm around my. Maka handed me my bouquet of sixteen roses, eight red and eight white. We went to the ball room that led out to the wedding area where I could see Kid weighting at the altar, smiling as if he were the luckiest guy in the world.

 **Kid's POV**

I heard the music start and saw the witch Angela walking down the aisle scattering rose petals on it as she went. Then came the bridesmaids led by their respective partners, Tsubaki and Black Star, Maka and Soul, Liz and Angel, and Patty and Acheron. Then the music changed to the bridal march and everyone stood and turned to where everyone had come from. There stood River in an ankle length white sleeveless dress. Her hair was up on her head in an intricate bun with flowers threaded through it, and the way the light hit the loose strands made it look like she had a halo of gold. As she looked at me I notice that, for once since her family died, she had a smile like how it was in the family photos that I had salvaged that second day we were in Texas. I could still remember the look of love on her face as I had proposed to her.

*FLASHBACK*

I was going to the forest next to the DWMA for a picnic with River. I saw her bending over to fix the corners of the blanket. I had decided to wear a red shirt, jeans, and a jacket to this special occasion. River was wearing a black sundress that stopped at her mid-thigh. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush with my chest, earning a sweet squeal of surprise from the raven haired beauty. I then released her and turned her to stare at me.

Nervously I stuck my hands into my pockets and pulled out the ring box and started a rambling speech about how much I loved her and never wanted to lose her. Then I took her hand, sank to one knee, and gently slid the engagement ring onto her fingers and asked the one question that made my heart stop beating. "Will you marry me?"

"YES," she shrieked. "A thousand times yes. I love you that much and more." She then threw her arms around my neck and pushed me back onto the blankets and gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced.

*End FLASHBACK*

I stared at the raven haired beauty before me now as we took our oaths in front of all of our friends and family that we had gained over the years and I could only think of one thing, I love her more than my life.

 **River's POV**

We had entered Gallows Manor finally as husband and wife and started the reception party with the first dance as husband and wife. Then the Father Daughter dance, only I was dancing with Lord Death because he was now my father and that was the one dance I didn't want to forgo. Then we spent the rest of the time eating cake, laughing, teaching Kid how to do the Cha Cha Slide and Cupid Shuffle. Once I had told Kid to stay still and I leaned in like I was going to kiss him and then smeared cake on his nose. I love my reaper, for one main reason. He healed my shattered heart and then I willingly gave it to him.

I stared at him as he talked to his father and his weapons. When I heard the Cupid Shuffle start to play for the third time that night, I laughed, grabbed Kid, and rushed the protesting reaper out to the dance floor and started going through the motions and laughing when Kid screwed up. After that, Say You Believe by Amanda Kaletsky came on and Kid and I started a slow waltz like dance around the dance floor. I laid my head on his shoulder and thought that I wanted nothing more than to freeze time and spend eternity like this. Share thousands of kisses and dances and hugs. I loved my reaper and never wanted this happiness to turn into hatred like with my parent's relationship. As the song and night came to a close, I kissed Kid on the lips and wished that nothing would ever separate us again.

* * *

 **Hoped you like it. As I said, Please review, the more reviews I get that asks for Kid to have a sister, the more likely I am to write the fanfic. Love all my faithful readers and hope you continue to follow my stories ;). Got to get some sleep now. 4:33 am. Peace and good night.**


End file.
